Mimic
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Cassie is one of the 43 children born on the same day. Her parents hid her growing up, but her life changed when she met Klaus. That was the day she knew she was different from other people. Klaus gave her the nickname "Mimic" because of her power to mimic other people's powers. When Reginald Hargreeves dies, what will the Umbrella Academy think of her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Mimic

**A/N - Hello everyone. This is kinda new for me, but I thought it would be fun to try it. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this seeing as I haven't seen all of Season 1 of UA yet, so we'll just see how this goes. I might need to binge watch it soon.**

* * *

Cassie had just walked in her house when she heard the news. Her roommate had the TV on.

"Reclusive billionaire Reginald Hargreeves found dead" was the headline.

Cassie gasped. Did Klaus know yet? Or Diego?

"Hargreeves? Isn't that Klaus' last name?" Mina asked.

"Uh, yeah", she said.

"Maybe you should call him".

"No, I'll head over in the morning. He needs to be with his siblings right now".

"Girl, he's getting out of rehab and his father died. Your husband is gonna need some lovin'".

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Not my husband", she sang.

Klaus and Cassie weren't married, but they might as well have been. Klaus referred to her as his wife in front of other people, so she went along with it. Her phone started ringing.

"Husband?" Mina asked.

"Brother-in-law", she said, seeing Diego's name. She answered the phone and went in her room.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey, how you holdin' up?" Her relationship with Diego was complicated to say the least.

He had a thing for her growing up, but ultimately she chose Klaus. He respected her choice, but still held a torch for her. "I'm at the house".

"Okay. I'll be there in the morning. You heard from anyone yet?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

"Yeah".

As soon as Diego hung up, her phone started ringing again. This time it was Klaus.

"Hey baby".

Cassie sighed. "Are you high already?"

"Yep! Did you hear the overlord is dead?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Diego".

Klaus scoffed.

"Hey, I chose you remember?" she said. She did not want to cause a fight between the brothers again.

"Look, when can I see you?"

Cassie smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Course I missed you".

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I…kinda want to be with you and Diego. You understand right?"

Klaus was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you".

"I love you too, Ouija boy".

She heard his bark of laughter as she hung up the phone.

* * *

The next day, she stood on the steps of the Umbrella Academy. She shivered, thinking of how close she had come to being enrolled there. She shook away the thought and went inside.

"Cassie!" Allison said, surprised.

"Hey".

"Umm…Diego _was_ here, but he left for a bit. We haven't seen Klaus yet".

"How are you?"

"Holding on".

"Cassie!"

Cassie spun around in time for Diego to grab her and spin her around in a hug. "Hey, you act like you haven't seen me in ages", she said.

"Feels like it". He was still as gorgeous as she remembered. Spiked up dark brown hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, would you mind not putting the moves on my wife?"

Cassie's heart started beating out of her chest as she turned around. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Her fingers buried themselves in his brown curls.

Diego rolled his eyes and left the lovebirds alone.

Allison blushed and turned her head.

"I've missed you so much", Klaus told her when they broke apart. He was scruffier than when he went into rehab and his pupils were wide.

She subtly turned her head to see Ben standing there. "Hey Ben", she whispered. She felt Klaus tense up.

"Cassie", he said.

"I'm gonna go start sorting out my inheritance", Klaus said, pulling away from her.

She knew she had touched a nerve by acknowledging Ben's presence, but it wasn't her fault that her power was amplified by his.

"What was that about?" Allison asked.

"You know Klaus", Cassie said, "He gets into these moods. It's fine. I think I'll go say hi to Pogo". Cassie went into the living room and stared up at the picture of Five above the mantle.

So he still hadn't been found.

"Cassandra?" Pogo asked.

"It's Cassie, Pogo. You know that", she said. She knelt down and hugged him.

"It's good to see you. I expect you'll be coming around more often".

"That's the plan anyway. Who knows? I might move in".

"Do they know yet?"

"No, but I suspect they will by the end of the day".

"We could help you, you know".

"I know and I appreciate that Pogo". Yes, her secret would be out by the end of the day. Cassie could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N - I'm actually surprised at the amount of support I've seen for this story so far. We're still in episode one and I think we will be for a couple of chapters since Ep 1 is basically setting everything up.**

* * *

The Hargreeves children plus Cassie sat in the living room. Cassie sat on the sofa next to Vanya while Klaus was making himself a drink.

"Babe, you want anything?" he called to her.

"No thank you, Klaus. I'm fine".

Luther stood up. "I guess we should get this started. So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just a Dad's favorite spot".

"Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked him.

"You know, under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?"

"Will there be any refreshments? Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner", Klaus asked, joining Cassie and Vanya.

"Klaus, sit down", Cassie told him.

"What? No. And put that out. Dad didn't allow smoking in here", Luther said.

"Is that my skirt?" Allison asked Klaus.

"What? Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room", Klaus told her.

"Klaus, sit down", Cassie repeated.

He ignored Cassie as he kept talking. "It's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathey on the bits".

"Klaus, sit down!" Cassie practically yelled. She hated when he was high or drunk, because it seemed like she ceased to exist when he was intoxicated. Now she knew how Ben felt.

"Listen up. There's still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?" Luther said.

"Like what?" Diego asked.

"Like the way he died".

"Here we go…"

"I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack", Vanya said as Klaus finally sat down.

"Yeah, according to the coroner", Luther said.

"Well wouldn't they know?"

"Theoretically".

Klaus had told her about Luther's loyalty to Reginald Hargreeves, but this was on a whole other level. But Cassie said nothing since she wasn't technically part of the family.

"Theoretically?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time that I talked to Dad, he sounded strange", Luther said.

"Oh, _quelle surprise_", Klaus gurgled.

Cassie face-palmed.

"Strange how?" Allison asked, ignoring her brother.

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust", Luther explained.

"Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles", Diego told him.

"No. He must have known something was going to happen". He turned to Klaus. "Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad".

Allison scoffed and Cassie felt the sudden urge to smack her. Ben's hand on her knee stopped her.

"I can't just Dad in the afterlife and be like "Dad, could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?"" Klaus told him.

"Since when? That's your thing".

"I'm not in the right…frame of mind".

"You're high?" Allison asked him.

Klaus laughed. "Yeah! Yeah! I mean how are you not, listening to all this nonsense?"

"Well, sober up, this is important", Luther told him.

Klaus just sighed and turned to Cassie. "Why can't you do it? You're better at it anyway".

"Her? What's so special about her?" Luther asked, "Who even are you by the way?"

"Don't speak to her like that", Diego snapped.

"Diego, it's fine. It's a valid question", Cassie said.

She was about to reveal her secret, but the question was who's power did she mimic to prove why she was there? She couldn't mimic Klaus' cause that would expose the fact that he had Ben hanging around him at all times. With Diego and Luther, she couldn't easily prove she'd mimicked their powers.

Cassie turned to Klaus. "Don't get mad".

"Why would I…? No", he whined, dramatically throwing his head back, "Does it have to be him?"

"Would you rather it be someone else?" she asked him, playfully crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Fine! Knock yourself out".

Cassie stood up and focused in on Allison's power. She stepped up to Diego and said, "I heard a rumor that you want to kiss me".

Diego's eyes went wide before he grabbed her head and passionately kissed her.

"Okay, that's enough!" Klaus said, "Hands off my wife!"

"Not your wife", Cassie sang, sitting back down next to Klaus and Vanya. "I'm a Mimic. I can mimic everyone's powers in this room". _Living or dead_, she added in her head.

"You're one of us? We never knew", Allison said.

"How come Dad never knew about you?" Luther asked.

"Because my power is to mimic other powers. When I'm around normal humans, no powers", Cassie explained, "My parents kinda went into hiding after I was born. They just told everyone I was adopted and my family kept the secret. Some took it to their grave".

"Why didn't you just come live with us?" Vanya asked.

Cassie looked over and saw Klaus looking at her. She didn't need to answer that question.

* * *

**I am having so much fun playing with Diego's feelings for Cassie. Who knows? Maybe this will turn into a Diego/OC story towards the end. We'll just have to see.**

**I'm excited for the next chapter because of the dance scene!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N - It's been a while I know, but since season 2 has come out I've been hit with the inspiration again.**

* * *

"Okay, putting aside the fact that Cassie is like us for right now, there's also the issue of the missing monocle," Luther said.

"Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?" Diego asked.

"Exactly. It's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge."

"Where are you going with this?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, isn't it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed Dad," Diego said.

Luther didn't say anything, proving his line of thinking.

"You do!"

"How could you think that?" Vanya asked him.

"Great job, Luther. Way to lead," Diego taunted.

"Diego!" Cassie snapped. It was no wonder Luther and Diego didn't get along.

Diego scoffed and walked out of the room.

"That's not what I'm saying," Luther tried defending himself.

"You're crazy, man. You're crazy. Crazy," Klaus said, standing up and putting out his joint.

"I've not finished," Luther told them.

"Okay, well sorry. I'm just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back."

Cassie stood up and followed Klaus out.

"That's not what I'm saying. I didn't…"

Cassie and Klaus went up his room.

"Well that went well," Klaus said, collapsing onto his bed.

Cassie said nothing.

"Cass? Hey, you okay?"

Cassie sighed and sat next to him on his bed. "This isn't exactly how I wanted your family to find out."

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "It'll be okay, Cassie."

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned into Klaus. Klaus was her lifeline. The only thing keeping her sane. He was the only one who helped her understand who and what she was. She didn't know where she'd be without him.

* * *

After a while, they went back down to the living room, where Reginald Hargreeves' urn sat on the bar.

Klaus stood in front of the urn as Cassie observed from the couch. "Listen up, old man. You know, if I was murdered and if one of my sons, adopted sons, happened to be able to commune with the dead I might think about…" Klaus laughed. "Oh, I don't know, I don't know…manifesting!"

Klaus threw his arms out and then put his fists on his hips. "Do the whole big angry ghost lecture. Tell everyone who done it and find eternal peace. Eternal peace is probably overrated."

Klaus grumbled and wandered around the living room. 'C'mon Reggie. Any time now. Please. Just need to sober up!" He shook his limbs and rolled his neck. "Clear thoughts. Come on! Come on, chop-chop!"

"Klaus!" Cassie yelled. She got up and walked over to him. "Calm down. Maybe let me try."

"Fine. Fine." Klaus sat down in a chair as Cassie tapped into his power.

Tapping into someone else's power felt like little threads extended from body and attached themselves to the person with the power. She cleared her mind and tried to focus on bringing Reginald Hargreeves forward, but there was nothing.

Cassie opened her eyes and sighed. "I'm getting nothing."

Klaus sighed and stood up, walking over to the bar. "You always were a stubborn bastard. I don't know about you, but I need a drink." Klaus reached across the bar, accidentally knocking the ashes over.

Cassie gasped while Klaus let out a loud bark of laughter. "Well don't just stand there!" Cassie said, "Get a dustpan or something!"

Klaus haphazardly swept the ashes into the urn and made himself a drink.

"You are impossible, you know that?" Cassie said, putting her hands on her hips.

Klaus gave her a wink. "But that's why you love me, darling."

* * *

They went down to the kitchen and Klaus pulled out a little plastic baggie. "You want some?" he asked Cassie.

She gave him a look.

"Fine. More for me then." He tipped the baggie over and three pills fell into his hand. "Three? Okay." He popped them into his mouth and downed them with a swig of alcohol, before climbing on top of the table.

Cassie sat in one of the chairs and ran her fingers through Klaus' short brown curls.

It wasn't long before they heard "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany start playing.

Klaus sat up. Klaus got up and picked up the urn as he started to dance.

Cassie laughed at her boyfriend before standing up and starting to dance as well. Cassie looked over at Ben. "C'mon Ben!" she said.

Ben smiled and started dancing, but it was cut short by a loud clap of thunder.

Cassie ran over to one of the windows. "It wasn't supposed to storm was it?"

The urn and other metal objects went flying off the table.

Klaus just barely managed to catch his father's ashes. "Daddy?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and ran out of the kitchen. She out into the courtyard to find a huge portal.

"Out of the way!" Klaus yelled, throwing a fire extinguisher at it.

"What is that gonna do?!" Allison yelled.

"I don't know. Do you have a better idea?"

"Get behind me!" Luther told them.

"Get behind us," Diego corrected.

Cassie darted forward and grabbed Klaus, pulling him back. Diego stepped in front of Cassie, placing his hand on her hip.

An old man was coming through the portal, but he turned into a young boy. A boy that they all recognized.

The group slowly approached him.

"Does anyone else see little Number Five, or is that just me?" Klaus asked, not sure if he was tripping or not.

Five looked down at himself and back up at them. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Five disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Luther asked.

"I think I know," Vanya said.

They followed her and sure enough Five was in the kitchen. They all gathered around to watch Five make a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

"What's the date? The exact date."

"The 24th," Vanya told him as he walked over to the table with a loaf of bread.

"Of what?"

"March."

"Good."

"So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?" Luther asked.

Five said nothing.

Luther stood up and said, "It's been 17 years."

Five scoffed. "It's been a lot longer than that." He jumped through Luther to grab a bag of marshmallows.

"I haven't missed that."

"Where'd you go?" Diego asked.

"The future. Its shit, by the way," Five answered.

"Called it!" Klaus exclaimed from his place on the table.

Five walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jar of peanut butter, before walking back over to the table. "I should've listen to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice." Five looked at Klaus. "Nice dress."

"Oh, well, danke!" Klaus said, fiddling with the hem.

"Wait, how did you get back?" Vanya asked.

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time," Five explained.

"That makes no sense," Diego told him.

"Well, it would if you were smarter."

Diego stood up and started to charge at Five when Cassie darted in front of him and put her hands on his chest. She tapped into Luther's power to hold him back.

"Ah, Cassie. So you're still hanging around these two dumbasses are you?" Five asked.

Cassie and Five met shortly before he "disappeared". It wasn't until she was 15 that she started hanging around the Umbrella Academy more.

Cassie blushed, dropping her hands and stepping back from Diego.

"How long were you there?" Luther asked him.

"Forty-five years. Give or take."

Both Luther and Diego sat back down.

Cassie stood behind Diego, rubbing his upper back.

"So what are you saying? That you're 58?"

"No, my consciousness is 58. Apparently my body is 13 again." Five finished making his sandwich and picked it up.

"Wait, how does that even work?" Vanya asked.

"Delores kept saying the equations were off." Five shrugged and then took a bite of his sandwich. "Bet she's laughing now."

"Delores?"

Five picked up a newspaper, looking at the front page. "Guess I missed the funeral."

"How'd you know about that?" Luther asked.

"What part of the future do you not understand? Heart failure, huh?"

"Yeah," Diego said.

"No," Luther corrected.

"Nice to see nothing's changed," Five said leaving the kitchen.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison asked him.

"What else is there to say? Circle of life."

"Well…that was interesting," Luther remarked.

* * *

They all gathered in the courtyard later.

Cassie stood next to Klaus under his clear umbrella with pink trim.

Ben's statue stood at the end of the courtyard.

It was always odd to see the statue when she could see Ben whenever she wanted to. Since Cassie was so close to Klaus, her power was almost intertwined with his. She didn't even really have to try anymore, except when she was trying to summon a particular spirit.

Cassie was a comfort for Ben. Klaus' inclination for getting drunk and high impaired his abilities, but Cassie was always sober. There were many nights when Klaus was passed out that she and Ben would stay up all hours of the night and talk about anything and everything.

"Did something happen?" Grace asked.

"Dad died. Remember?" Allison asked.

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," Diego said as Klaus took out joint and lit it, "She just needs to rest. You know, recharge."

Pogo joined them. "Whenever you're ready, dear boy."

Luther opened the urn and emptied it on the ground.

Klaus flinched when Luther looked at it oddly. Cassie wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist, rubbing his side.

"Probably would've been better with some wind," Luther said.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked.

No one said anything.

"Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master and my friend, and I shall miss him very much."

Cassie hated Reginald Hargreeves for what he did to Klaus and Diego, but what Pogo said was very touching.

"He leaves behind a complicated legacy…"

"He was a monster," Diego interjected.

Klaus laughed, causing Cassie to thump him on the back. Cassie glared at him as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"He was a bad person and a worse father. The world's better off without him."

"Diego," Allison snapped.

"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it."

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Grace asked.

"No, it's okay, Mom," Vanya told her.

"Oh, okay."

"Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was," Diego said.

"You should stop talking now," Luther told him.

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One."

Cassie jumped in between the two of them. "Diego, stop it! Walk away!"

"Sweet little Cassandra. Always the peacemaker aren't you?" Diego shoved Cassie aside, causing her to slip on the wet ground and fall.

Cassie waited for him to apologize or for Klaus to stand up for her, but neither of them did anything.

Vanya helped her up.

"Thanks," Cassie muttered.

Diego continued to egg Luther on. "After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away."

"Diego, stop talking."

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!"

Luther threw the first punch.

Vanya pulled Grace and Cassie back.

"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo yelled.

"I could rumor them," Cassie said.

"No, I think it's best to just let them fight it out," Vanya told her.

"Come on, big boy!" Diego yelled at Luther. Diego started wailing on Luther.

"Stop it!" Vanya yelled.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus cheered.

"Klaus! Diego! Stop it!" Cassie yelled.

Pogo shook his head and left the courtyard.

Luther finally grabbed Diego by the shirt and held him back.

"Get off me!" Diego yelled, punching Luther in the arm.

"We don't have time for this," Five said, going back inside.

"Come on, big boy!" Diego yelled.

Luther threw a punch and Diego dodged it, causing Luther to punch Ben's statue.

The statue went crashing to the ground, knocking the head off.

Cassie's heart stopped. "No!" She ran over to the statue. Her hands shook as she tried to pick it up and set it right.

"And there goes Ben's statue," Allison said, as Klaus walked over to his panicked girlfriend.

"Cass, Cass, its okay," Klaus cooed to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

The other Hargreeves' were shocked by her outburst, especially Diego. He hadn't realized she knew Ben that well.

"I'll have it fixed," Cassie said, "He'll have a newer and better one." Cassie was too in shock to see Ben watching them with a sad expression.

Klaus smiled. "I'm sure Ben would love that. C'mon. Let's get you inside and dried off." Klaus helped Cassie up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Cassie, I…" Diego said.

"Don't Diego. Just don't," she told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Klaus managed to calm Cassie and found some old clothes of Allison's that would fit her. She was currently sitting on the table in front of Klaus, catatonically chewing on her fingernails. It was a tick that appeared when she was extremely anxious.

Allison entered the kitchen. "Where's Vanya?" she asked.

"Oh, she's gone," Klaus told her

. "That's unfortunate," Five said.

"Yeah," Allison said.

"An entire square block. 42 bedrooms, 19 bedrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee."

"Dad hated caffeine."

"Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us", Klaus said and laughed.

Allison gave Klaus a look.

"I'm taking the car," Five told them.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"To get a decent cup of coffee."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Allison asked.

"I know how to do everything." Five teleported away.

Klaus stood up. "I feel like we should try and stop him, but then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens."

They heard an engine start.

Diego entered the kitchen. "All right, I guess I'll see you guys in, what, ten years? When Pogo dies?" he asked. He walked over to the table, setting his hand on Cassie's lower back. His touch brought her back to herself.

"Not if you die first," Allison snapped.

"Yeah, love you too, sis. Good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?"

Allison stormed out of the kitchen.

"Are…are we leaving?" Klaus asked.

"No, I'm leaving. Me. By myself," Diego said.

"Oh, fabulous! I'll get my things." Klaus skittered past Cassie, leaving her in the kitchen by herself.

She got down from the table and followed Diego out to his car. "Diego, wait."

Diego threw his stuff in the car and turned to her. "What, Cassie?" he snapped. Diego watched her flinch and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have shoved you. Luther just…"

"I know."

There was time where Diego had told her everything. Before she started dating Klaus. But she couldn't deny how nice it was to be in Diego's arms. She felt safer than she ever had with Klaus.

The back door opened and Cassie quickly stepped back from Diego, getting in the car. Klaus got in, sitting next to her.

Diego got in the driver's seat.

"You know, every time I close my eyes, I see a diarrheic hippo about to shit on my face. It's terrifying!" Klaus said.

Diego gave Cassie a look in the mirror, but she averted her eyes to look out the window. "Terrific." Diego started the car. "Lean back." As much as he hated Klaus, he didn't want him getting whiplash.

Klaus leaned back into the seat as Diego sped off.

Cassie wasn't sure where they were going, but Diego drove them to the docks.

"What are we doing here? I'm hungry," Klaus said.

"I don't know. I'll go see," Cassie told him. She got out of the car and walked up to Diego.

He was holding Reginald's monocle.

Cassie gasped. "What are you doing with that?" she asked him.

Diego rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking."

"I never said that, Diego."

"I took it from Grace. I knew if Luther found it on her…"

Cassie placed her hand on Diego's back. "I understand."

Klaus opened the car door and called, "Yoo-hoo Diego! Cassie! I hate to rush you through any kind of moment you might be having, but come on, we're starving!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. She knew he meant him and Ben, but Ben was dead so it was really just Klaus who was hungry.

Diego let the monocle slip from his hand into the water. Diego's radio came to life.

"Gunshots reported on the 400 block of Milton Avenue, Griddy's Doughnuts."

"Hang on. Isn't that where we used to hang out as kids?" Cassie asked. Something dawned on Cassie. Five. But why would Five be involved in a shootout?

Diego grabbed the radio off the hood of the car and got inside.

Cassie climbed in the back with Ben and Klaus.

"Diego, Cassie, thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drum roll, waffles," he said.

"I'm gonna drop you off at Cassie's place. I gotta get back to work," Diego told him. Diego paused, waiting for Klaus to ask how he knew where Cassie lived. But he didn't. He met Cassie's eyes in the mirror.

She'd always suspected he was keeping tabs on her.

"What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?" Klaus asked.

"Saving lives, baby."

Klaus looked over at Ben, but to Diego it would just look like he was looking at Cassie. "Well, I guess its frozen waffles again."

"What about eggs and bacon?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I could do eggs and bacon, but I'm trying to cut down on my pig products."

Cassie hit Klaus on the arm. Diego couldn't know that he was talking to Ben, but Klaus was high so she could always explain it away as a hallucination.

Diego slipped his mask on and started the car.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to Cassie's apartment.

Klaus got out of the car and trudged up the steps.

Cassie got out and walked over to Diego's window.

"Guess I'll see you later then," he said. Before he could pull away, Cassie reached towards him and stroked the scar on the side of his head with her thumb.

She'd never forgiven herself for being the reason he had that. "Be careful," she told him.

"Always am, Cece."

Cassie smiled at the childhood nickname. "Goodnight Diego."

"Goodnight Cassandra."

Cassie stepped back from the car and Diego sped off.


End file.
